


【代发】第四章

by lyonwolf426



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: opm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonwolf426/pseuds/lyonwolf426
Summary: 代朋友发文，港真第一次用嗷3发，规则神马的都是浮云根本不懂啊，所以请别计较BUG





	【代发】第四章

**Author's Note:**

> 代朋友发文，港真第一次用嗷3发，规则神马的都是浮云根本不懂啊，所以请别计较BUG

The Cat（TFP）  
4.  
“你在刚才我们的婚宴上又喝高纯了？”  
威震天垂着头只顾笑，一句话都说不出，任他架着扶走，只是点了点头当做回答。他现在面甲潮红，喘得厉害，光学镜也明明灭灭。终于，在擎天柱帮助 他油浴的时候，他唇角一勾，搭住擎天柱的肩，起身在他的唇上舔了一口，不止如此，威震天的尖牙直接咬破了擎天柱的嘴唇，以软金属舌舐净了渗出的能量液，他得意地躺回浴池里。“哈哈哈哈哈……Optimus～我可咬到你了，我说过会咬你的。”  
“你高兴就好。”领袖只是唇角微微浮起。  
药的毒力借着高纯的劲头一直在威震天的机体里增强，润滑液不受控制地从他的对接板缝隙溢出来，弥散在浴池里。威震天向下体伸出手去，滑开了自己的对接板同时把双腿张成个M，将汁水淋漓的接口暴露在擎天柱的面前，他毫无惧色，将指探入自己的接口。那尖锐的指爪可不是个善类，哪怕不小心蹭到都会造成伤害，它会一路割开接口，让伤口的能量液一股一股的淌出来。  
擎天柱在这一切发生之前就已经出手拽住威震天的手腕制住他。  
“别这样，威震天，你会伤到自己的。”  
“Optimus，”磁性的声音响起，“你在担心我？”  
“我每时每刻都得担心你会不会再干出伤害自己身体的事。除干净宇宙大帝留在你体内的黑暗能量可不容易，下次再这么糟践自己我可不帮你。”  
“不，你会帮的～”  
擎天柱抿着唇角  
他又不说话了，威震天想。  
“好吧。我会考虑，但你的表现必须使我满意，起码是今天，嗯？”见擎天柱依旧沉默不语，他又道，“没记错，是你向我求婚。Optimus Prime，别让我在今天，在这种事上面求你。”  
“抱歉。好吧，你现在去充电床上，等我一阵子，我油浴结束就去找你。”  
“哦~我还是自己来好了。”威震天甩开他的手，但马上又被抓住了。  
“我只是不想乘人之危。”  
威震天闻言，光学镜直向上翻。  
“那你是喜欢……看我在你的面前……发情失控到神志不清吗？只要你高兴这样……我也可以……啊……”威震天放任润滑液汩汩涌出接口，神情难耐地捂住面孔，连指尖都开始抑制不住地轻颤。  
擎天柱终于看不下去了，把他抱出来转移到充电床上。他挑开保护叶片，将手指一点点探入接口。  
“很好擎天柱……现在你试着揉按我的接口里的那些节点……从外到内……然后……然后打开你的对接口外装甲……让你的输出管完全充能……听懂了吗……”魔魅般的声音夹着喘息，指导着擎天柱的行动，擎天柱照他说的做了。  
威震天突然翻身把擎天柱压在充电床上，自己跨坐上去，抬起后臀逼近在正在努力进行充能的输出管，接口在一下一下压迫着管端。  
引擎在轰鸣，散热片在疯转，喘息加深加快……威震天不需要压抑伏低，他只需要利用自己的条件诱使对方就范就行。  
擎天柱进行了几下深置换保持处理器效率，声调低了几度，“威震天……”  
“嘘——”威震天的爪尖在擎天柱红色的胸窗上刮出细碎的划痕，“我在指导你……Optimus……”  
威震天将右臂的炮卸掉，双臂支在擎天柱的胸窗上，Prime Size的输出管对他的接口来讲是很有挑战性的，但他向来不知餍足。对接口被红蓝色的擎天柱撑到极致，威震天满意地扬头长叹一声。  
哐！咣！当！  
亮银的护甲被卸下来堆在充电床的角落，威震天舔舔唇缘，俯下身在擎天柱的音频接收器旁低语，“来……Optimus……来挑战我……”  
擎天柱的右手被威震天把着覆在他前胸圆润饱满的紫色原生金属上，那原生机体不如外装甲坚硬，但被锻炼得恰到好处，厚实而有十足弹性，再被引到紧窄的侧腰，那里还有一层软甲，但很快也被卸掉了。再到后臀和大腿。擎天柱光镜一敛，战斗面罩不受控制地启动，咔哒一下扣上了。  
“你失控了……哈……”  
擎天柱没有应话，空出左手圈上了威震天的输出管，反复套弄着……另一只手扶他的腰，配合着威震天上下摆动的腰臀卖力地顶胯。接收器收到的是凌驾身上的战机不加遮掩销魂蚀骨的呻吟，他整个机体都在发烫，冷却液在出来的一瞬被高温蒸掉，飞机引擎和擎天柱自己的引擎轰响乱成一片。  
看着威震天的光镜亮得发白，擎天柱料想时机将至，便将威震天后腰上的装甲摸索着拆了一块下来，指尖抵住后腰将弱电流导入机体，直接地促成了威震天的过载。  
威震天全身过了电，一阵一阵发麻，他仰起头拔高了声调惊呼，过载的同时，他反射性收紧接口，在擎天柱压抑的闷哼里缴走了他一批货。擎天柱光学镜捕捉着威震天的一举一动，同时完全开放进气阀，置换出灼热的气体，暂时缓解CPU过热，但已经无法冷却。  
从过载的余韵中出来的威震天，居高临下睨着的爱人，挑眉，“就知道你不会让我失望，再来？”  
“好。”领袖好脾气地答应。就连威震天俯下身吻他，他也打开面罩由着去。看了看面甲前银亮的两排利齿，擎天柱选择让威震天主动探舌过来邀请——他不想再一次去救护车那里焊舌头！于是在威震天忙着吻他的时候，他忙着卸威震天的背部装甲……在威震天亲够了他的时候，擎天柱基本把威震天的银色护甲都拆走了，紫色的原生体分布匀称线条优美前凸后翘，领袖屈起手叩了叩威震天的银色头壳，“摘掉吧。”  
“这个不行，它跟我的火种一样重要。”威震天连忙抬手抱住头壳。  
“……好吧。”好想看看头盔下面……  
不能摘头盔，领袖迅速把注意转移到威震天傲人的前胸，想想又面甲通红地把目光别开。  
“那个……威震天……我们换个姿势？”  
“哦？”  
“我不能就这么一直看着你的胸脯，挺……不礼貌的。”  
“你刚才摸过……好吧Optimus，既然你像一个刚成年的机一样控制不住，我就委屈一次让你在背后拆我，你可要好好表现。”  
“我会全力以赴……所以你能暂时放开我的输出管吗，Megatron？已经过载很久了，你不能总是关着它。”  
“如你所愿咯。”威震天抬抬胯把擎天柱的擎天柱从接口里放出来。

让擎天柱从背后抱着的时候威震天就芯有悔意，擎天柱动起来的时候，威震天连油箱都在后悔。擎天柱像是故意报复他，动作慢悠悠的，但抱着他的双手一点都不含糊:一只死死箍着他的腰，另一只紧紧环着他的胸，并且力度很重地揉捏着……  
盯着看不礼貌，上手盘就没问题了是吧……威震天在火种里问候了一遍普神。  
挣脱不了，威震天感觉这个姿势让他使不上劲，尽力只能挣动一下，“快点。”  
“你不需要适应一下吗？”  
“不需要！你快点！”  
磨磨蹭蹭的关芯还不如给他个痛快……  
“好。”  
所幸领导模块那个万恶之源还有那么唯一一个好处，它的力量总算有一次用在正确的地方，普神祝福过的柱子他威震天很满意。  
威震天满意地自己爽完就睡了，下线前还告知领袖他明天自己清理即可。  
这怎么可以！他们已经是火伴了，这就不再是一个机的事，事关两个领袖在公众面前的形象，他可以帮清理的！  
擎天柱把威震天搬去油浴池，拿打磨器把威震天满是锈迹沟壑的面甲蹭了个干干净净平平整整，再抛光一遍。  
好了，这下就是让他们那个爱美挑剔的医官见了也会甘拜下风的，领袖这么想着，把威震天又搬了回去。

要是再送个什么给他就更完美了。  
擎天柱打理干净回到宴会后的通宵Party上找到了声波，“威震天最近喜欢点什么？除了高纯。”  
情报官一言不发，擎天柱觉得他在打量自己，不，擎天柱马上发现更多的机在打量他，还有他的人类朋友。  
擎天柱低头打量自己，“我身上有什么……”好吧他的车窗被刮花了，机体还有密密麻麻的刮痕，有几条深的还有能量液渗出，转头，背后也有。  
“啊！擎天柱我才给你补的漆！”击倒第一个大叫起来，“你就这么对待我的艺术品？！”  
“擎天柱，你刚才背着我们去撸猫了吗？”神子问道。  
“猫？”擎天柱眨眨他蔚蓝色的光学镜，“是什么？我刚才一直和威震天在一起。哪都没去。”  
“他就是去撸猫了。”救护车过来道，“虎也是猫科动物，霸天虎当然算猫。”  
声波面罩转向救护车。  
“不要瞪我，我说的是事实。有瞪我的功夫不如去劝一下你们的陛下，他上次咬断了我们领袖的舌头，接吻的时候。”  
声波不理他，转身用面罩给擎天柱放了段小马宝莉。  
“……谢谢。”  
他怎么还在看这番……  
声波点点头，转身离开。  
擎天柱的充电床上今天躺的是架赛博坦大战机，熟睡正酣，领袖爬上充电床抱住爱人的腰，把面甲埋在紫色胸脯里，也进入充电的状态。旁边紧挨着他们的，是个高级定制的等身云宝玩偶。


End file.
